The Death Of Chiro
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Chiro gots everything in his life but until the Skeleton King got something in sleeve that would change his life forever. What's gonna happened to him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**MONKAYFUN IS IN THE HOUSE ONCE MORE!**

**I'm here inside the Super Robot and the problem is I didn't see any team mates of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! So I'll relax for awhile until they came back. Oh. Oh, no. That's impossible. Got a confession to make, Monkey Team fans. I saw a protrait of Chiro and it said " Here lies Chiro the greatest hero to protect Shuggazoom City as long as he lives. How sad. Which gives me a idea for this story. I'm gonna tell you fans about Chiro's death. It all started...

* * *

**

**THE DEATH OF CHIRO Part 1**

**Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5**

**Disclaimer: SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! is created by Ciro Neili and owned by Disney.**

**Rated 6 and up for intense action violence and some blood.**

**As what I'm saying, it all started at nightime in Shuggazoom City, Chiro and Jinmay (human) were on a romantic picnic at the park closer to the Super Robot's platform. The Monkey Team were watching feeling happy for those two.**

**CHIRO: Since you're human now, Jinmay. I got something for this picnic. Fried chicken.**

**JINMAY: Oh, Chiro. I love fried chicken. But I love you most than fried chicken around Shuggazoom. Let's kiss, sweetie.**

**BOTH: SMOOCH!**

**NOVA: Awww. Are they great couples, huh, Sprx?**

**SPRX: Yes. They are. Sometimes the most thing about having a good relationship. Is each other.**

**OTTO: I think I'm gonna lose my brunch. ULP! Excuse me. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for my problem.**

**ZIP!**

**ALL: HA HA HA HA!**

**GIBSON: Guess Otto is digesting his last meal on the containment basket. Better get to the Super Robot. To patrolling Suggazoom City for evildoers coming here.**

**ANTAURI: Agree. We better get back for patrolling, love birds.**

**SPRX: Birds? We're monkeys not birds, Antarui.**

**NOVA: I believe he means as couples in that expression, dummy. Just only a expression.**

**SPRX: Oh, yeah. In the meantime, let's go back to the robot. Sweetheart.**

**As the Monkey Team leaving Chiro and Jinmay all alone still kissing each other until the Power Primate stops Antauri and showing the future about Chiro to make a biggest scarifice to his life and then the Skeleton Kingcame upon him took him out with his sceptor. The flashback stops and comes back to reality.**

**ANTAURI: Chiro. (thinking) The Chosen One, Chiro can't be vanquished like that. There must be a strange illusion****to clouding my Power Primate. A strange hallucination thinking about the future about what happened.**

**SPRX: HEY, ANTAURI! ARE YOU COMING!**

**ANTAURI: COMING!**

**Antauri was worrying about what will happened to Chiro and the Skeleton King will win the battle. Speaking of the Skeleton King, meanwhile at the flying fortess closer at Chiro's planet. The Skeleton King is feeling the presence from the Power Primate and now he realize hegot a wonderful plan to elimating the Monkey Team.**

**SKELETON KING: Hmm. Really interesting. I could get oneof my minions to give Chiro a virus. A virus would spreading through his entire bloodstream.He won't survived. Go to the Super Robot and givethe boy a virus. HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Now, one of his formless minions is flying towardsto Shuggazoom City. At night in Shuggazoom, all the people are now a sleep except for Chiro and Jinmay. They're watching the moonlight shining and it looks beautiful at night time. Both are smiling at each other. Ahh. Aren't they romantic?**

**CHIRO: Jinmay, listen, I got something to ask you.**

**JINMAY: What is it? **

**CHIRO: Well, we can't be together becauseI got continuing with thetraining. So I can use the Power Primate to stop Skeleton King before he's destroying Shuggazoom City again. That's why I had to continued the training.**

**JINMAY: No matter what you do, Chiro. I will always be with you after stopping that bonehead. I still love you.**

**CHIRO: As do I, Jinmay.**

**BOTH: SMOOCH!**

**Suddenly, the formless freak came closer to Chiro while he'skissing Jinmay on the lips. He's putting a sample of black ooze to his left ear and now going through his bloodstream. The formless is gone and they're done kissing so they'regonna go backinside the Robotand go back to sleep. Later in the morning.**

**OTTO: GOOD MORNING, LOVE BIRDS! Since you guys are still in love together. I made some heart shaped pancakes with extra syrup. **

**BOTH: THANKS!**

**CHIRO: Where's everybody?**

**OTTO: They're going on a walk for at least few minutes.**

**JINMAY: In the meantime, let's not watse some pancakes. **

**Meanwhile outside of the Super Robot.**

**GIBSON: Is nothing more relaxing than a mile walk. Tomake rememberances of thepast for defeating the Skeleton King.**

**NOVA: You said it. That bonehead nevers won any battles we faught. What a loser. **

**SPRX: You took the words right out of my mouth. Antauri,are you okay?**

**ANTAURI: I shall notmake secrets for this. I have a distrubance about the Power Primate. It's about...**

**Something went Kaboom somewhere in downtown and they saw a monsterous freak by the Skeleton King.**

**SPRX:We'll talk later. Right now, MONKEYS, MOBILIZE!**

**When they're coming back from their walk and saw the freak get to the robot and eating all up but they're gonna fightback to stop the monsterous freak.**

**NOVA: HE GOT THE ROBOT FIRST!**

**SPRX: LET'S SQUASH THAT FREAK SPLAT!**

**They're charging at the monster with their moves.**

**SPRX: MAGENIC TINGLER BLAST!**

**SQUASH!**

**NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!**

**SMASH!**

GIBSON: SPIN SHOCKER!

FREEZED!

**ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**

**WARP!**

**The monster is off the robot and it have some blots around. Later inside...**

**OTTO: Guys, something's wrong with Chiro. COME QUICKLY!**

**All ran and saw Chiro lying down on the floorand Jinmay is crying her eyes off.**

**GIBSON: What happened to him?**

**OTTO: I don't know. Heeat something for breakfast he's knock down on the floor. Wait a minute. I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! I'M SO SORRY, CHIRO! FOR WHAT I MADE SOMETHING FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!**

**SPRX: GET A GRIP, MASTER CHEF! IS NOT YOURCOOKING! IT COULD BE SOMETHING ELSE!**

**ANTAURI: Let me try. Hold still, Chiro.**

**He's putting his monkey claw to go through his skin and now he something like a giant virus throughout his entire bloodstream. Antauri got shocked and letting his claw go and now Antauri got something else to say.**

**ANTAURI: My vision has been realized. He got a virus throughout his bloodstream. Something is trying to destroy the Chosen One. It made some kind of black ooze from the formless. SKELETON KING!**

NOVA: So he's the cause of this. 

**CHIRO: Guys. Listen to me. If I die, find someone who's a chosen one to save Shuggazoom.**

**Suddenly, a big monster is back and trying to destroy the Robot and few buildings were destroyed by it and now the Monkey Team are gonna destroy the monster. Chiro is changing into a leader of the Monkey Team. **

**CHIRO:HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**All the Monkey Teammembers are going to their positions to individual robots to activate the robot in order to destroy the freakish monster into a oblivion.**

**NOVA: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!**

**OTTO: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 5, GO!**

**GIBSON: FIST ROCKET, 4, GO!**

**SPRX: FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!**

**ANTAURI:BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT, 2, GO!**

**CHIRO: TORSOTANK FORCER, 1, GO! PREPARED TO DISENGAGED!**

**ALL: SUPER! ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPER! FORCE! GO!**

**The robotsmashing the freakish monster like a bug but the monster grabs the broken down buildings and throw at the robot and they're really upset.**

**GIBSON: Apparently, the monster is throwing theconstructive structures like sticks.**

**NOVA: Let's throw him one of own sticks.**

**CHIRO: Great idea, Nova. FIRING FINGER MISSILES!**

**The missiles hit the monster but no response of annihilating the monster.**

**GIBSON: How aboutusing out fists to pow that disgusting freak?**

**SPRX: Not a bad idea.**

**BOTH: FIST ROCKETS, GO!**

**The two fists is powing the monster but unfortunately, the two fists got stuck on themonster's stomach. All of them gasping with a shock.**

**ALL: GIBSON! SPRX!**

**CHIRO: THAT'S IT! THAT MONSTER IS GONNA GOUNDERGROUND!**

**ANTAURI: CHIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUCANNOT DEFEATING THE MONSTER IN YOUR OWN CONDITION! COME BACK!**

**JINMAY: CHIRO! PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!**

**CHIRO: I'm sorry, sweetheart. I had to go. For the sake of my team and my hometown.**

**Suddenly, the people of Shuggazoom are now witnessingChiro isgonna stop the monster onceand for all. They're gasping from Sprx and Gibson still stuckon the monster's stomach. Chiro kiss Jinmay and say goodbye to her and them.**

**CHIRO: BYE, SWEETHEART! BYE, EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

**ALL: CHIRO! NO!**

CHIRO: MONKEY FU!

**Chiro is blasting the monster insideand then the two fists are out of the monster's stomach and now Chiro is using the Power Primate to vanquished the monster out and then themonster is completely destroyed and the Skeleton King is watching the show on top of the sky. Chiro's heart stops beating and he's lying down on the ground.**

**NOVA: CHIRO! Please, wake up. Please.**

**SPRX: Oh, no. He's dead.**

**SKELETON KING: That's right, fools. Thanks to my foolproof plan he won'tbe coming back. Now you lost your Chosen One and I should ruled Shuggazoom for life. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**The Skeleton King's plan was working very well. Chiro's dead and there's noChosen One to help and defend so that's how it happened to Chiro from his stupid plan. How's gonna saved us all now?

* * *

ANTAURI: So you told everything aboutwaht happened to Chiro. Haven't you?**

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yes. I'm sorry for the loss of your leader. Is like I lost my best friend 3 years ago.

NOVA: It happens in the way of life.

SPRX: You said it, sweetie.

OTTO: What's gonna happened to us? Without Chiro there's no way to win against Skeleton King.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Unless the fans review this story first and then I'll continue the story.

OTTO: Please review this story.

NOVA: Is our only chance to know what will happened to us.

ANTAURI:Hopefully, we'lldefeating the inconsiderate King of himself.

GIBSON: Yeah.

MONKAYFUN2K5: See ya!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkayfun2K5 is here to make a second story for the Death of Chiro on I still at the Super Robot with the Monkey Team feeling really depressed about Chiro's death.**

**OTTO: The Monkey Team isn't a same without Chiro.**

**NOVA: That bonehead deserves to be destroy once and for all.**

**ANTAURI: Nova, getting too much anger won't help for leader's death. You got to let it go.**

**NOVA: I can't, Antauri. That Skeleton King kills our friend. And we won't rest until he's gone for good. **

**SPRX: And he will, sweetheart. That's why all bad guys get defeated in the end. Right?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I'm not so sure. **

**GIBSON: Could be a possibility for that story. How continuing this story about Chiro?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Gladly. When we last off...**

* * *

**THE DEATH OF CHIRO Part 2**

**Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5**

**Disclaimer: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! owned by Disney and created by Ciro Neili**

**As I were saying; when we last off, Skeleton King is now the new ruler for Shuggazoom City so now he's making a commandment to the citizens of the city to do his bidding.**

**SKELETON KING: As a new ruler of Shuggazoom City. I want all of you to construct a beautiful statue closer to that patheic robot of theirs. So everyone will to bow down to me. No one. No one is gonna stop me. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**OTTO: SKELETON KING! YOU'RE GONNA DOWN UNDERGROUND! WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!**

**Missed by a inch as the Skeleton King zips faster than ever.**

**( ZAPS AT OTTO )**

**OTTO: AHH!**

**ALL: OTTO!**

**SPRX: THAT DOES IT! NO MORE MR. NICE MONKEY! MONKEY TEAM, GO!**

ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!

**NOVA: LADY TOMAHAWK!**

**SPRX: MANGLER TINGLER BLAST!**

**( ZAPS, PUNCHES, KICKS and SMACKS ) ( ALL THUD )**

**SKELETON KING: Your efforts are futiled, you filthy monkeys. Told you no one can destroy me.**

**JINMAY: BUT I CAN!**

**( Missiles lauched at him ) ( BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! )**

**JINMAY: That's what you get for murdering my boyfriend, bonehead. Huh?**

**SKELETON KING: You should die along with him. ( ZAPS )**

**JINMAY: AHH! **

**GIBSON: Better make some modelifications with the robot. Is our only hope. Don't worry, Chiro. You will live soon. Much sooner than you think. **

**Gibson is putting Chiro into a restoration chamber to restore his life back but it's gonna take some time to get him back to his feet and fighting with the Skeleton King again once more. But time which they don't have for the situation. The Monkey Team are trying their best to stop him. As they're fighting the people are running away from the battlefield so no one will be hurt while fighting.**

**NOVA: This is just great. We're trying our bestby kicking his robotic butt and he's still invincible. Antauri, we hit him with everything we got. It's hopeless.**

**ANTAURI: Nothing is hopeless with thePower Primate, Nova. All we have to make a powerful activation to stop the Skeleton King. Sprx, where's Gibson?**

**SPRX: I don't know but he eventually disappeared all of a sudden. Maybe he's at the Robotfinding a way to win.We hope.**

**( ZAPS AND BOOM! )**

**NOVA: He better hurry soon. Of Shuggazoom****City is a goner.**

**SPRX: Hurry, Gibson.**

**JINMAY: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!**

**ANTAURI: SKELETON KING! LET HER GO! IS US YOU WANT, NOT HER!**

**SKELETON KING: On the contary, Monkey Team. She's been a pest to my ultimate plan. THAT'S WHY SHE DESRVES TO DIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**ALL: NO!**

**GIBSON: NOT SO FAST!**

**( ZAPS AT HIM )**

**SKELETON KING: AHH!**

**ALL: GIBSON!**

**ANTAURI: How did you do that?**

**GIBSON: Technically, I'm using alot of energy soruce from the tubes. To nutralizing that king of bones for hurting our Team Leader. Guess he didn't have a fighting chance.**

**NOVA: Jinmay, are you all right?**

**JINMAY: Yeah, I'm all right. Thank you, Gibson.**

**SPRX: Guys, we're done with him yet. LOOK!**

**SKELETON KING: YOU ALL SHALL PERISHED FOR GOOD! **

**SPRX: BRACE YOURSELVES FROM HIS POWER!**

**SKELETON KING: GOOD-BYE FOREVER, YOU STUPID...!**

**CHIRO: MONKEY FU!**

**( ZAPS AT HIM ) ( ALL GASPS )**

**ALL: CHIRO!**

**CHIRO: What's up, guys?**

**Chiro is somehow alive from the coma which the Skeleton King and the Skeleton King's plan foiled to the end but he's gonna make a ultimate move to destroy him for good and now all of them are hugging with Chiro because they're glad to see him back in action again.**

**CHIRO: Is great to see you guys again. Jinmay, you're injured. **

**JINMAY: Is not that bad. CHIRO, LOOK OUT!**

**Skeleton King grabs his neck tightly.**

**SKELETON KING: I don't know how you got yourself back alive. But it doesn't matter now. You will die again and this time it's permanent. **

**ANATAURI: LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

**( ZAPS ) ( THUD! )**

**ALL: ANTAURI!**

**JINMAY: You try to destroy us and trying to kill Chiro. You care about yourself. All the destruction you have cause is about to be stopped.**

**SKELETON KING: SHUT UP!**

**( ZAPSAT HER ) ( ALL GASPS AND CRYING )**

**SPRX: TIME TO.. HUH?**

**SKELETON KING: WHAT! WHAT IS IT!**

**Skeleton King saw Chiro powering it up the Power Primate caused by the feelings of her and then he's transforming the Power Primate into himself so he can stop him before he's destroying Shuggazoom City so now he's blasting him up.**

**CHIRO: ALL RIGHT, SKELETON KING! YOU'RE FINISHED! **

**( ZAPS )**

**SKELETON KING: AURGH! HUH!**

**CHIRO: She's right for one thing, Skeleton King. You care about youreself. Now,the plan you made won't be successful this time. YOU'RE GONE! POWER PRIMATE TIMES TEN!**

**( ZAPS ) **

**SKELETON KING: AHH! **

**Skeleton King's been dissipated into a obvilion except for his head.**

**SKELETON KING: Huh? I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! Hey, where's my head? **

**CHIRO: You made live for one day but until you've regenerating yourself again. We'll be ready.**

**SKELETON KING: You're right, Chiro. Wait til I'll come back and you'll be sorry.**

**OTTO: Can I kick his bonehead like a kick ball?**

**NOVA: Go right ahead.**

**SKELETON KING: Hey, hey, hey. DON'T! PLEASE!**

**OTTO: BYE-BYE!**

**( KICK HARD )**

**SKELETON KING: AHHHHH!**

**SPRX: HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES!**

**JINMAY: Chiro, you're back. How did you get back alive anyway?**

**CHIRO: While I'm at the restoration booth my powers made the virus disappeared forever. I'm back living well. **

**GIBSON: You said a mouth full, Chiro.**

**CITIZENS: MONKEY TEAM! ( 6 times )**

**And so, Chiro was living well and the Monkey Team are glad to have Chiro back in the team and Jinmay kiss Chiro for the love they share along time as for the Skeleton King he won't be "head" of the planet anymore. Thanks to the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

* * *

MONKAYFUN2K5: That sad when Chiro sacrifising his life to save others. ( crying )**

CHIRO: What are you guys talking about?

ALL: CHIRO!

MONKAYFUN2K5: Are we glad to see you alive. So what did you think my story?

CHIRO: Not bad but what a good ending. Hopefully, you can make another story for the fans out there.

MONKAYFUN2K5: I will. Until if I got great reviews for this story. But that's all the time we have. So how about that chant, guys?

CHIRO: Right. HYPERFORCE, GO!

CHIRO: SUPER!

GIBSON: ROBOT!

ANTAURI: MONKEY!

NOVA: TEAM!

OTTO: HYPER!

SPRX: FORCE!

ALL: GO!

MONKAYFUN2K5: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

THE END!


End file.
